


Initium

by feralphoenix



Series: Puer Maledraconis Gulcasa☆Magica [1]
Category: Blaze Union, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was about to reach his limit, and she frantically searched for something she could do. And the cogs of destiny quietly began to spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initium

**Author's Note:**

> Comics are presented in right-to-left format.
> 
> Puer/puella magi costume designs are by [Charmwitch](http://charmwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
